bgsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/Kingdom of Hearts - Chapter 1 - Dive into the Heart
"So much to do... so little time. Take your time. Don't be afraid. The Door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?" Upon instruction of the mysterious voice, the girl stepped forward. She brushed her long blond bangs out of her face and adjusted the hankerchief tied in her hair as she did so. Suddenly, 3 podiums rose out of the ground. "Power sleeps within you." said the voice, as 3 weapons appeared over the podiums: A sword, A staff, and a shield. "If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose well." The girl looked at the weapons, and stepped up to the sword. She carefully pulled it down from where it floated, and studied it. "The power of the warrior. Unmatchable strength and courage, always there to help friends in need. Is this the path you seek?" "Yes." the girl whispered. The sword vanished, and the voice added. "What will you give up in exchange?" After great consideration, the girl stepped up to the staff. "Is this the path you give up?" asked the voice. "Yes." the girl replyed. The staff vanished, and she heard the sound of shattering glass. Suddenly, the ground collapsed under her, and she fell. She landed softly on another podium, and looked around. The sword appeared in her hand. "You have gained the power to fight." The girl saw something out of place on the podium, and bent down to study it. "There will be times you have to fight." The weird black blob morphed up into a creature, and the girl backed up, shocked. "Keep your light burning strong." The creature morphed back into the floor, and the floor began to vanish into darkness. The girl tried to run in a panic, but was sucked into the darkness. She opened her eyes to find herself on another podium. She stood up to see a door across the way. She approached it, and it opened, momentarily blinding her with a bright light. "Hold on. The door won't open... yet. The day you open the door is both far off, and very near." The girl found herself standing on yet another podium. The creatures from earlier started morphing out of the floor, and the girl brandished her weapon at them. She destroyed them all without much difficulty, and some stairs appeared leading up to, wait for it, another podium. The girl ran up the stairs, destroying the creatures. "The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." The girl turned around to look at her shadow. It started to morph off the ground, and evolve into a huge creature. "But don't be afraid." The voice sounded farther away than it did earlier. The girl ran from the creature, and almost toppled off the edge of the podium. She composed herself, and turned around to face the creature. "And don't forget..." The girl pulled out her sword, and charged at the creature. After a struggle, she collapsed, energy spent. The creature faded into darkness, and the darkness started to suck the girl in with it. "But don't be afraid." The girl had to strain to hear the voice now. "You hold the mightiest weapon of all." "So don't forget:" Everything vanished into darkness, and the girl only heard one thing before she blacked out. "You are the one who will open the door." Category:Blog posts